The REAL Betrothed Ending
by RobinLuvsStar
Summary: This is the way that Betrothed should have ending. Warning contains Spoilers. The paring is none other than Robin and Starfire! COMPLETE


I will be the first one to say that Betrothed rocked as much as the next fan but I don't believe that the end was quite right. So I offer you my alternet (can't spell) ending....  
  
_The true ending to Betrothed_  
  
Starfire and her nanny are standing on the balacony. The people of Tamaran are cheering for their new empress Starfire.  
  
Nanny- "All hail Empress Starfire!" He lifts his arm in victory. The people of Tamaran follow his example as they cheer. Stafire steps forward for a speech.  
  
Starfire- '' A very wise person once told me, that I should follow my heart, and I overthrew my sister because she was not best for Tamaran.....and....." Starfire looks back over at Robin. Robin has a heartbroken look on his face as he tries to hide his feelings from Starfire.  
Starfire- "And now my heart is telling me that I am also not best for Tamaran. For my life AND MY HEART belong on Earth with Robin." The people of Tamaran are shocked and they seem to gasp all at once.  
Robin stands there in total shock. "Did she just say what I thought she said" Robin thought to himself but his train of thought was interupted by a shove from behind.  
"I believe she was talking to you" Cyborg said with sly smile on his face as he pushed Robin in Starfire's direction.  
"She is waiting for you." Beast Boy said as he motioned Robin to go.  
"Hurry up already. We saw this coming along time ago. So don't make her wait any longer." Raven said as she used her powers to push Robin right next to Starfire.  
Starfire just stood there. She blushed as she watched her friends help Robin along.  
"Star, I-" Robin started to say as sratched the back of his neck.  
Starfire stopped him by placing her finger gently on his lips. "Sssshhhhh." She said as she winked.  
"Good people of Tamaran, I believe that the time has come for a change. Marriages shall no longer be set by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran. For I believe that we should only be with the one we love. And for me that is on Earth with Robin. So I leave you in the care of the hands that raised me." She flys up and places the crown on her nanny's head. "All hail emporor whatever his name is!" Starfire cheers and the people of Tamaran follow her leadership.  
Starfire sets her feet back on the ground only to be pushed into Robin's arms. Nanny winks at Starfire.  
"You had something to tell me, Robin?" Starfire said as she looked into Robin's masked eyes. Starfire remained in Robin's arms.  
"Starfire of Tamaran, I l-"Robin started to say as he looked to his fellow Titans who were giving him a thumbs up and the over to Star's nanny who only smiled and nodded at Robin's glance and then back into Starfire's eyes. "I love you." Robin finally found the courage to tell her.  
"And I love you, Robin." Starfire said as she smiled.  
Robin pulled Starfire in even closer. He could feel her breath on his lips. He leaned in and kissed her. Star was taken back by his action but she just stayed there in his arms. Robin deepend the kiss by sliding his tounge into her slightly open mouth. They continued kissing until Robin felt someone tapping him on the shoulder.  
"Uh, dude you might want to save some of that for later." Cyborg said as he pointed to Star's Nanny and the people of Tamaran who had been watching them make out for the last 5 mintues. Star and Robin only blushed. Robin let go of Star.  
Starfire hugged her nanny good bye.  
"Thank you for everything. I know that you are truly right for Tamaran. I will miss you. But I can't imagine life here for my place is on Earth. The next time I will choose my OWN husband, who knows? Perhaps we have already met." Starfires said to her nanny as she winked. She then flew over to Robin who was waiting for her.  
"I am really glad that you will be staying with us for a long time. Because I couldn't imagine a life without you, my fair princess." Robin said as Starfire giggled.  
"But Robin, I no longer wish to rule Tamaran." Starfire said as they started to follow the others to the ship.  
"Starfire, you will always be my princess." Robin said as he kissed her gently on the cheek. They walked off into the beautiful Tamaran sunset. Walking hand in hand, for if ever there was a couple in love, turly it must be them.  
  
This is the end of this story but turly it is only the begining.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you enjoyed that. I am hoping to post my first full length fan fiction within the next month.  
  
ROBIN AND STARFIRE FOREVER!!!


End file.
